Lego House
by summerfunx
Summary: After Drew Torres moves out of Casa Coyne, Fiona Coyne is left with the burden of finding a new roommate. She enlists the help of girlfriend Imogen Moreno to assist in sorting through potential candidates, but their searches lead to more than either of them could have bargained for. A Fimogen story.
1. Cross My Heart

"I'm posting another roommate ad online," Fiona Coyne declared as she swung the door open and sauntered into her condo.

It had only been a week since Drew Torres moved out back into his parents' residence and although she was elated that the awkwardness and petty bickering vanished overnight, the condo was quite big for solely a girl of her stature (and as much as she still didn't want to openly admit it, it was nicer only paying half of the rent; plus, the loneliness was secretly getting the best of her). "If I lived with a girl do you think you'd be jealous?"

Imogen Moreno followed Fiona's lead, gently shutting the door. She knew that things between Fiona and Drew had been rocky, and she also caught onto the fact that when one of them made an advance to better their relationship, it was always at a time where the other wasn't receptive to the opportunity of squashing the feud whatsoever. Considering the complexity of the groups at Degrassi and how the majority of the cliques intertwined with all the others somehow, Imogen was thankful that Fiona hadn't actually kicked Drew out; had that happened, numerous friendships would have been thrust into pretty uncomfortable circumstances. Luckily for Fiona – and Imogen's reputation – a push or two from Drew's girlfriend Bianca DeSousa and a couple lectures from his mom Audra put enough pressure on the teen to convince him to return to the parental unit.

Imogen dropped her bag on the coffee table as she plopped down onto the cool couch, bringing her feet up and crisscrossing her legs. Imogen wasn't stupid, nor typically the jealous type. She knew with half the chance of a guy moving in, there was also a good half chance that said guy would have some sort of attraction to the female gender; which wasn't a big deal – Imogen couldn't blame anyone for checking out her girlfriend, she wasn't blind and knew just how gorgeous she was. The only thing that really made her nervous was that if the guy was a random, attracted to women, in a younger age range and looking to live more independently, she could feel in her stomach that the chances of him being scum were high and she wasn't about to let some creep put moves on her woman. Since Fiona's roommate hunt began around Degrassi once again, Imogen secretly had her fingers crossed that the applicants would be gay males that had no chance of questioning their sexual orientation.

As for women, Imogen didn't want to be ignorant one way or the other. If the woman applicant was straight she had to admit that she'd feel more at ease, however, considering how her original label didn't pertain to her much anymore, she knew the realm of possibility included the chance that a straight woman would fall for Fiona; again, Fiona was absolutely beautiful, plus she was cultured, dressed like something straight out of a high fashion magazine and carried herself very well. It wouldn't have been a surprise to Imogen if another supposedly straight woman fell for the Coyne charm once again. She recognized that now she was being a bit paranoid, and had to tone down her worries some.

However, though Imogen did trust Fiona, she knew her emotions would eventually get the best of her, having her girlfriend living with another girl that was, well, attracted to girls. It wasn't because she was naïve enough to think that just because the applicant liked girls that she would ambush Fiona one day and magically they'd fall in love, but it was more so that Fiona may end up having an attractive bi or lesbian roommate whom she'd eventually love spending time with, get very comfortable around and drift more towards her. To add on to that speculation, Imogen feared that after being around the person for a long enough time, Fiona would prefer an experienced bi or lesbian roommate over her amateur self.

As the thoughts raced through Imogen's mind, Fiona simply smiled as she approached her girlfriend on the couch after kicking off her heels, placing her purse down on the island in the kitchen and grabbing her laptop. She snagged the seat directly beside her quirky girlfriend, kissing her cheek ever so lightly as she opened up her laptop and switched it on. "Just kidding," Fiona retracted happily, oblivious that she was originally a bit more spot on than she thought. "I know you aren't one to get jealous."

Imogen remained silent with a phony smile on her face; sitting back against the couch cushions and placed her arm around Fiona's waist. Fiona cuddled into her some, clicking the television on and passed her the remote. Imogen switched the channel to _Spongebob Squarepants_, which Fiona had learned to get used to over their relationship (especially after learning the possible things the characters had been rumored to represent and catching onto the innuendos). Within twenty minutes Fiona had successfully put up a professional looking ad, pictures included and such, and not so surprisingly already had a couple replies.

Fiona squealed and clapped her hands at her success, catching Imogen's attention. As Fiona turned her laptop so Imogen could see a bit better, the younger girl finally spoke up. "Let's look at these together and I'll help you pick a roommate," she offered. Her voice tried to put out light-heartedness, but the concern shone through a bit stronger. Fiona, of course, remained clueless to her girlfriend's true feelings and happily obliged with the idea. They clicked on the offers one by one that gave her a general sense of the people she could potentially share a space with.

The first offer was from a guy. He seemed straight and listed his age as 22. He voluntarily attached a picture though it wasn't asked of at all, causing both of the girls to gasp then giggled uncontrollably once it had appeared considering he looked like something straight out of the stereotypical _Jersey Shore_. The girls did their best to not judge based on his looks – including the awfully orange tint that was his skin – and moved on to the more professional stuff. He had added that paying rent wouldn't ever be a problem, and that he worked at a pizzeria full-time as a manager. Both girls were a bit impressed at his rank, considering it did take a lot of experience and responsibility to manage anything, but just as they warmed up to the character, in the 'Anything else you think is important for me to know' part of the application, the douchebag had added: '_You're hot, I'm hot. It only makes sense we live together. But even if we don't…we should grab a bite to eat or something_.' In one of the pictures Fiona posted of the condo, she was present but not in a way to make herself look good, it was for the purpose of showing off the condo. Of course the hormone-crazed guy went out of his way to focus his eyes on poor Fiona, and Imogen was not going to have that, no matter how desperate Fiona could have ever been to have a roommate.

"Nope, next!" Imogen instructed.

Fiona nodded her head a bit vigorously, happy to clear the loser away from her screen, which brought them to candidate number two. This time they stumbled upon a girl. Straight, which made Imogen ecstatic. She was newly 20, a student at Toronto University studying journalism, didn't have the funds herself to live more independently but luckily she had well off parents; though she did work part time at a Roots store so she wasn't an entirely spoiled brat, which both girls liked. As the girls clicked on her provided FaceRange link – voluntarily given so they could tap into her personality a bit – naturally Fiona and Imogen went straight for her pictures. Imogen's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as they scrolled through the first couple photos, hurriedly turning her head to catch Fiona's reaction: she had a huge smirk on her face. The girl was a younger, even more attractive twin of Olivia Wilde with gorgeous golden locks – Imogen couldn't freaking believe it.

"I like her," Fiona immediately announced; Imogen could almost see drool seeping out the corner of her girlfriend's mouth.

"No, no, no!" Imogen disputed, causing Fiona to throw her a perplexed look; one that said 'what the hell, are you on drugs'. "Fiona, you don't even know her," Imogen explained, attempting to conceal her major jealousy.

"Immy…I don't need to know her," Fiona grinned. "I'd be more than glad to get to know her while she's living here."

Imogen brought her hand up in front of her girlfriend's face, snapping her fingers in attempt to gather her attention. "She looks more of the…cheerleader, sorority type that you hate," Imogen tried, her voice cracking some as she grew more anxious.

Fiona's grin remained static, but her lips pursed out a little as her eyes settled on Imogen's. She lifted her hand and placed it on her younger girlfriend's cheek, her thumb gently stroking it. "Aw, is somebody jealous?"

Imogen immediately put on her best poker face – it wasn't good, but it was enough to keep Fiona underestimating just _how _jealous her girlfriend was. "You're so precious!" She cooed. "She's straight, and you never have anything to worry about," she consoled, pinching Imogen's cheek lightly. "Who knows, she could be hiding an artsy side and after discovering it, _you _might end up trading me in for her. I appreciate your concern though." After a moment, she giggled as she released Imogen from her grip, leaning in to seal their fate as a couple with a tender kiss. Imogen was receptive to it, but kissed Fiona back like there was no tomorrow.

Fiona was a bit surprised as she slowly pulled back – their kisses were always amazing, but that one had a little something special. She bit down on her own bottom lip, a smile evident and placed her laptop off to her side, rising up from the couch. "I should call her," Fiona said, leaning down as she left a light peck on her girlfriend's lips before strolling away to get her phone from her purse.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, however, as Imogen grabbed her hand and, as lightly as she could, pulled her back. Fiona cocked a brow as her eyes focused on the quirky girl, and Imogen's mind and heart both began racing. She pulled Fiona into her lap where Fiona gracefully took a seat, but Imogen had to come up with something, and fast. She snaked her arms around her girlfriend's waist, getting a tight hold around her. She leaned forward just to gently brush the tip of her nose along the socialite's, causing Fiona to blush a bit; Imogen knew the cute antics would help buy her time. Again, Imogen wasn't typically jealous and actually never really cared when Fiona would discuss how attractive she thought someone was, whether it be a celebrity or even some random passerby. But the thought of two attractive females, one lesbian and one supposedly straight, randomly living in a condo together sounded like a bad sitcom where they would end up together somehow to up male viewer ratings. Living with someone was an entirely different circumstance and lead to closer, deeper relationships as long as the roommates weren't at one another's throats.

Fiona could sense a bit of hesitation from Imogen, considering the way she was holding her and engaging with her seemed slightly off. She pressed her forehead against Imogen's, looking into her eyes lovingly. "Immy I do need a roommate…being alone isn't very safe. Plus, would you prefer her or the meathead?"

Imogen shrugged her shoulders, wincing at the question, knowing that Fiona had a point. "Well her obviously, that guy's a complete psycho in the making."

Fiona laughed softly, nodding her head. "I agree one hundred percent. And I'm not sure I'll get any other offers. I can't handle this place all by myself."

Imogen ran her hands along Fiona's back slowly as she searched for anything that could help the situation. Other parts of the girl's background had also confirmed that the two girls would have much in common ranging from their fashion sense, interests and so on. If the girl was as open-minded as Imogen had been, Fiona could potentially have some other soulmate on her hands and Imogen wasn't willing to risk that. "What if I live with you?" She suddenly inquired.


	2. State of Grace

Fiona's eyes grew to the size of saucers for a second. She and Imogen had been dating for a while, she was madly in love with the girl and they had a strong connection ever since they started out as friends. Imogen had already been at the condo nearly every night anyway, Fiona trusted her and felt a sense of security with her presence. She didn't want to sound like she doubted what their relationship could handle, but she knew that being the older one, she had to be mature, look deeper into the situation and be able to analyze the possibility in terms of reality. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Imogen quickly replied.

"I won't be this fun to be around all the time you know," Fiona said honestly.

Imogen shook her head. "You're always a delight. We hardly fight and if we do, we'll learn how to handle it like adults."

"What about your dad? And your mom?"

"Dad has a caretaker with him all the time, I can come and go as I please like I already do. And I know Mom's loved me living with her, but with younger kids running around it gets distracting and exhausting. She'll understand if I explain to her that I need some space."

"What if this doesn't work out?" Fiona asked, causing her own stomach to turn. She hated to be the bearer of bad news, but they needed a plan.

"The roomie situation or the relationship?" Imogen asked as shrugged her shoulders gently. "Either way, I could always move back home. But I have faith in this, and us, and I think we can make it work."

Fiona cracked a smile, her heart warming due to her girlfriend's loving, reassuring words and nodded her head. "Okay, well, there's really no reason why you shouldn't live here so…I guess we're doing this!" She chirped. "This will be quite the test."

"Weee!" Imogen squealed in a high-pitched voice, pulling Fiona in for a tight hug. "Ugh I'm so excited you have no idea. When it gets late and the fact that I won't have to leave is going to be the best. It's like having a sleepover everyday!" Imogen leapt onto her feet, careful not to plow Fiona over. "I'll move the rest of my stuff another time, but we'll start with the mess I've left in your drawers and put those neatly away in the other room for now," she said happily.

Just before she sprinted off into Fiona's bedroom, the socialite rose to her feet. "Wait!" She pouted, stopping Imogen in the midst of her tracks.

"What?" She asked worriedly, as if Fiona had already gotten sick of the idea of them living together.

Fiona furrowed her brows, sticking out her bottom lip. "Other room?" She questioned.

"Yeah…my room?" Imogen said, a 'duh' yet questioning sounding tone accompanying her words. She wasn't sure where the confusion was coming from, considering they had just moments ago agreed to live together.

"You don't want to stay in the master room with me?" Fiona asked, obviously disappointed and slightly hurt. Her face made her look like some lost, lonely puppy as her emotions shone through her body language and facial expressions. _Bingo._

"I will, we'll have a sleepover in there until all of my stuff gets settled in the bedroom."

Fiona frowned. Imogen was now the lost one. "What?" The younger girl inquired.

"You can live with me under the same roof, but not in the same bedroom?" Fiona asked, her hands resting on her own hips.

"You want me to move into your bedroom?"

"Le duh," Fiona said, rolling her eyes in a half irritated, half playful manner. "_Our_ bedroom," she stressed. "If we're going to do this, we might as well do it right, no?"

Imogen was shocked. Not long ago Fiona was looking for a roommate that just so happened to end up being her, and now they were going to shack up like a real couple? Imogen was quite overjoyed, but wanted to be a bit practical.

"What will we do with the other room?"

Fiona shrugged. "Put babies in it?" She joked, laughing softly. "I don't know, we'll figure that out later."

"Are we sharing a bed too or scooting yours over so I can put in my own?"

Fiona made a face. "If we were to do that, you might as well live in the other room," she said a little coolly, taking Imogen's hands into her own and lightly swung her arms, Imogen's arms involuntarily following her lead. "Does this mean you're going to make me breakfast every morning?"

Imogen laughed, leaning in to softly peck Fiona's forehead. "You know you don't get up early enough for us to do that, but we can definitely make it a thing on the weekends."

Fiona dropped Imogen's hands and clapped, a bright smile on her face. "Yay. I love your cooking."

"If you want, I'll cook dinner tonight since there's not much we can do right now considering my things are still scattered at the other two houses," she eagerly offered.

"Uh, yes!" Fiona said overjoyed, only to have her smile flip into a tiny frown as a thought crossed her mind.

"What, what's wrong?" Imogen asked.

Fiona cocked her head to the side slightly. "Will it be weird since both of us live here now, that there's all these pictures of us?"

Imogen shook her head, "Not at all. I'm bringing most of my pictures I have of just you, since the photos of the both of us are pretty much all the same. It's our place; we can do whatever we want. Besides, even though we'll be in the same room, we'll have sides."

Fiona smiled once more, leaning in as she gently kissed Imogen's lips. "Brilliant. The rest of the condo is free reign of course, but I'd much prefer seeing pictures that showed you off more than myself. I mean look at you, you're quite the hottie," Fiona giggled.

"Nonsense," Imogen disputed confidently. She didn't mind putting herself down some when it came to comparing herself with her girlfriend. "You, Fiona Coyne, are a masterpiece. You better watch out, I'll be testing out my photography skills with you about a thousand times more now."

"Not fair!" The socialite whined. "You take marvelous pictures, but your talent is wasted on the pictures of me sleeping, or walking on the beach, or whatever else we do that puts me in a vulnerable state that you suddenly decide is capture-worthy."

Imogen took one of Fiona's hands into her own, lifting it up and placing a delicate kiss just above her knuckles. "You're gorgeous, Fifi. I'm elated to have a girlfriend as magnificent as you." Suddenly Imogen gasped, her body wiggling in delight.

"What?" Fiona asked, now a bit jumpy.

"We can turn the spare room into an art gallery type of thing. Half and half. Until we can find better use of it, that is. Your side can have your magazines and display those articles of clothing and jewelry pieces you buy oddly enough to collect. And my half can have my mini models, photos of you," she emphasized by tapping Fiona's nose with her free index finger, "and all the other ridiculous stuff I do."

Fiona dropped Imogen's hand from hers, crossing her arms over her chest as a smile took over her face. "You're so handy, I'm glad I'll have you around all the time."

"Glad ya think so!" Imogen said in a cheery voice.

"And since you're so handy…" Fiona began, her voice drifting back to a whiney state, "Can you make food now? My tummy's hungry," she pouted, placing a hand over her belly and rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Alright, alright," Imogen immediately caved. "Anything for you my dear."

X

Imogen hastily headed for the kitchen, knowing where the majority of her necessities lied (considering Fiona hardly ever cooked, and the ingredients that she bought were for the purpose of Imogen cooking for her). She figured she'd make her famous spaghetti since it'd been one of Fiona's favorites, but she wasn't going to do it alone. She instructed Fiona to do the prep work, which Fiona didn't mind since there was no pressure; only a real moron could mess that stuff up.

Imogen boiled some noodles and worked on her secret tomato sauce, where she added some spices and such that Fiona couldn't get enough of. Imogen had yet to share the recipe with Fiona, but the blue-eyed beauty couldn't care less, as long as she had Imogen around to make it for her. Plus, even if she did have the recipe, Imogen put so much love into her food the it's true potential could never be met through her own hands.

Within the next half an hour, Imogen finished up the spaghetti, adding in bits of meat into her sauce – which was a rare occasion – to ensure that her girlfriend's diet was well rounded. She didn't feel Fiona needed to watch her weight or anything, but she wanted to do what she could to keep Fiona healthy and around for as long as possible.

The girls could have sat down and had a proper meal, but they preferred to put a twist on their meal that wouldn't make them uncomfortable at home. Fiona lit some candles and set them on the coffee table, Imogen grabbed their food, utensils and glasses of water, setting them up neatly on there as well. Fiona flipped the channel to a movie – the animated movie _The Nightmare Before Christmas _more specifically – to cater to Imogen and show that she could put aside her uptight instincts and also appreciate the gestures Imogen did for her.

Their meal was wonderful, and Fiona was completely stuffed; yet she wanted to get another plate since it was so good. Imogen just laughed, encouraging her to not give herself a stomachache and instead try out eating leftovers the next afternoon if she liked it that much; Fiona obliged only because she hated feeling nauseous. After wrapping up the movie, some time discussing school, classes and such, the girls decided to prep for bed. After all, it was a school night and neither of them wanted to be miserably tired in the morning.

Fiona changed into her pink silk tank top and matching shorts. Imogen's pajamas were usually more creative, and tonight she rocked a henley from Disneyland that contained all the villains, plus her own matching shorts as well. Fiona took her usual side of the bed and Imogen took the other – which typically remained in perfect folded condition when she wasn't sleeping over. Imogen lied on her back, Fiona cuddled at her side. Fiona had tied up her curls into a ponytail to keep them somewhat contained, resting her head on Imogen's chest. If that wasn't enough, the socialite slid her arms around the younger girl, and wrapped one of her legs around hers as well. Fiona was never a cuddler until Imogen came along; Imogen wasn't even too cuddly either, which was often confusing since she was very affectionate in many other ways. She never minded how Fiona felt so comfortable wrapped up in her body though, it always made her laugh, however, that it was as if they didn't need half of the bed considering Fiona was practically on top of her.

Imogen licked her lips as she let one of her hands take Fiona's, lacing their fingers. She rested their hands on her stomach as she inhaled deeply, letting out a sigh of pure happiness. Fiona nuzzled her face into Imogen's chest some, and Imogen lightly kissed the older girl's forehead.

"I love you Immy," Fiona yawned. It almost never failed that she was just moments away from falling asleep after getting into her loving position.

"I love you too, Fiona," Imogen said, her heart almost aching at the passion she put into saying those words. She loved Fiona dearly, and truly couldn't imagine being in this position with anyone but her. She couldn't help but think, however, how long could this paradise last?


	3. Locked Out of Heaven

The girls slept more soundly than they ever had before. Whether they intended for it to or not, their relationship had drastically changed at the bat of an eye. Although the girls never saw their relationship as just another high school romance, they never allowed their optimism to get the best of them. They considered the chances that things may not work out prior to this ordeal; they knew they could split up either because something somehow could go wrong or because they grow up and grow apart. Though this decision brought a lot of responsibility, it luckily also brought a sense of security. They would now act as a mature, young adult couple, learn new things about each other and figure out how to compromise in situations where they stand on polar opposite ends. Regardless of what could be thrown their way, in both of their hearts the girls knew they would do whatever it took to overcome any obstacles because the relationship was worth it. Their first test, though, was about to happen before either of them knew it.

Quite a few hours before school was to start, Fiona's phone played a sophisticated medley loudly and vibrated violently. The beauty was, for the first time in a while, very well rested and happily rolled over onto her back on her side of the bed, that had remained untouched the entire night. She managed to stay in the same position with Imogen throughout their sleep, which was comforting, but made her body a bit stiff. She stretched out her arms before tending to her phone and shutting off her alarm, then eagerly hopped out of bed to prepare for the day ahead of her and her sweetheart. The world through her eyes had changed dramatically, but definitely for the better in her opinion. She felt lightness in her heart and a constant giddiness that now transformed her into more of a glass-half-full kind of person.

As a joyful Fiona collected her things – such as a towel and her silk robe – a grumpy Imogen groaned due to the extra seconds the alarm had droned on, sitting up slowly. This wasn't her first time waking up to her girlfriend's alarm, but in the events that she did, it was always spaced out about a week and a half to two weeks. She sighed as it sunk in that she would be waking up to this potentially forever, but decided to pass on making a huge scene about it so early and rather handle the situation maturely in the near future. Her fists rose to her eyes as she tried to rub the sleep out of them, only to open her eyes and have a peachy Fiona appear, standing before her. Though she was irritated because she was awake at such an inhumane hour and didn't take nearly as long to get ready as Fiona did, she couldn't help but smile having her first view of the day be such an angelic face. The girls shared their first morning kiss as a couple living together as they cutely locked lips for a moment. It was so refreshing that Imogen shook off any grumpiness left inside of herself and gained a sense of excitement for their day, though it would be spent at school.

Fiona wanted to begin her morning routine right away, causing her to nearly dart for the bathroom like an Olympian. She suddenly stopped in her tracks near the bedroom doorway, spinning back around to look at Imogen. She had a sly smile on her face and all that went through the mind of concerned Imogen was that her brain was not yet prepared for whatever her girlfriend had in store.

"Aren't you coming?" Fiona asked in a flirtatious manner, leaning against the doorframe.

"Coming where?" Imogen questioned, genuinely puzzled. "You're going to take a shower," she noted factually.

"Exactly," Fiona stated as her voice lowered into a seductive tone, her sly smile static on her face as she pursed out her lips.

Imogen blushed, her cheeks hot pink. She had seen her girlfriend naked countless times, but usually either during their _special_ alone time or simply when she was changing. They had been in showers together before as well, but only when they had finished up at the beach or pool and rinsed off together in their bikinis – and even those moments had some romance to them, because Fiona would often grab onto Imogen and hold her close under the water. She never anticipated that Fiona would want her company in the shower on just an average day, mostly because they had somewhere to be in an allotted amount of time. The thought of have barely woken up and showering with her girlfriend, having a new view of her sexy body made her a little hot. As thoughts ran through her mind of what she would want to do to Fiona in that shower kept her silent and distracted, Fiona snapped her fingers to break her girlfriend out of the trance and cocked a brow.

"Well, are you coming or what?" She questioned, her voice hopeful and her posture straightening.

"Fi we don't have time for that," Imogen explained, her hands anxiously running along the fabric of the comforters.

Fiona smirked, tilting her head to the side. "We don't have to do things, it's just a shower."

Imogen aggressively shook her head. "Nu-uh. I know you! It's written all over your face. And we can't be late for school."

Fiona rolled her eyes, but a smile toyed at her lips. "Fine, suit yourself. I'll be thinking about you, though," she growled sensually and hungrily, her smile transforming from innocent to smug. She then turned and pranced towards the bathroom to take her shower.

Imogen froze up for a while, Fiona overcoming her mind and body. She was aching at how bad she wanted her girlfriend, but she figured she could always romance her after school. She smiled to herself as she slid out of bed, grabbing her own towel so she could hop into the shower as soon as Fiona was finished. She skipped off merrily into the spacious bathroom, hanging up her towel to start her routine. She could hear the water pattering down and hitting the floor of the shower, and prayed that Fiona wouldn't sense that she was nearby. She twisted the knob of the sink slowly after applying paste to her toothbrush, running it under the water for a moment. She quickly shut it off and brushed her teeth nearly at a snail's pace, knowing the sound of the bristles were quite loud. Her brush was also electronic, but she was not about to risk Fiona finding her in there. After a few minutes she finished brushing and rinsed out her mouth. The only thing she had left to do in the bathroom was to wash her face which she assumed it would be a breeze. She placed her toothbrush standing back in its spot, and immediately went to turn the sink back on. Unfortunately for Imogen, the bottom of the brush slipped and clink clanked around and into the sink for several elongated seconds before finally settling. Imogen's eyes shut tightly until it came to a halt, biting down on her bottom lip as she attempted to quietly place it back once more. Straightaway she grabbed her special soap and cleaned off her face, rinsed off then went to her towel – moments away from being in the clear. She patted her face gently, letting out a soft sigh of relief into it when suddenly-

"Uhh…Imogen," Fiona moaned out from behind the shower curtain. "Mmm…"

Fuck. She was caught, and she wasn't so sure she had the strength to walk away. Her girlfriend was always such a tease, and Imogen had thought she built a tolerance to it but boy was she wrong.

Fiona gasped sharply, only to have a whimper escape her lips right after. "Mmmm, fuckk…"

The water shut off and a damp arm reached out, grabbing hold of a towel. The curtain swung back as Miss Coyne stepped out, hair dripping and a smile evident. Imogen watched in awe at how great her girlfriend looked, only to have Fiona approach her, giggling softly. She cornered the younger girl and leaned her drenched body forward, onto her girlfriend's.

"Fionssss," Imogen whined. "Come on, not fair."

"Should've taken a shower with me," Fiona said nonchalantly, cutely pressing her nose into her girlfriend's gently. In response, Imogen simply made a face, causing Fiona to ask, "What?"

"You're gonna make us late!"

Fiona rolled her eyes, pressing her body a bit harder into Imogen's. Her grip released from her towel and slid her arms around her girlfriend's neck, holding onto her softly. The towel unwrapped from around her body, revealing her entire backside, but the fabric remained between them, keeping Fiona's front from pressing into Imogen's clothes. "Babyyyy," Fiona pouted. "Hug me," she begged. "Please?"

Imogen shot a glare at Fiona before snaking her arms around the older girl's waist. Instantly Fiona's frown flipped into a bright smile, one of victory. "You love me," Fiona reminded, bringing her lips to Imogen's, kissing her lovingly.

"Not if you don't get ready," the younger girl threatened. "Fions we only have a few hours of school, then we can come back here and have a fun afternoon."

"What if I don't want you this afternoon?" Fiona challenged, eyebrows raising some.

"You will," Imogen retorted confidently. With a swift motion, she slapped Fiona's ass playfully, bringing some surprise to the socialite, causing the older girl's body to shiver in delight. "Now go get ready," Imogen attempted. "I need to take a shower."

"I can help," Fiona eagerly offered.

"Fions."

"Fine!" She whined, retracting her hold on Imogen, grabbing the front of her towel to better keep cover on her body and hesitantly stomped away.

X

"I told you we were going to be late!" Imogen said, scurrying to the first class of the day with her hand attached to Fiona's.

"Wait!" Fiona ordered. "I might fall!"

"I told you not to wear those heels! Hurry up!"

Imogen slowed her pace a little and Fiona caught up, slightly out of breath. Her calves were burning but they only had moments left before being tardy. They scampered down the long halls and made the sharpest of turns around corners, causing them to nearly clothesline people. The classroom suddenly came into view and their hopes rose, only to diminish in seconds as they heard the bell ring. They stopped in their tracks and exchanged looks, nonverbally communicating that now they may as well walk the rest of the way considering they'd be late regardless. The girls would not have any repercussions for being late since they were among the best performing students, and amongst the ones that caused the least trouble at school. Minutes later the girls entered the classroom, catching their teacher's attention. "Well, well, well. Miss Coyne. Miss Moreno. How nice of you to join us."

There wasn't a soul at Degrassi that didn't know the two were a couple, which caused for the rest of the class to turn their attention to them as well, questioning looks on their face. It was obvious they assumed the girls had a wild night wrapped up in one another, but the couple wasn't going to let their nosy minds have any sort of impact on them. They grabbed their usual seats in the back, pleased to know that they missed the pointless small talk and were going to just watch a movie today. While Fiona sat back and relaxed, cell phone in hand, Imogen brought out her binder to doodle. A couple moments into the entirely French film, the body in front of Fiona swiveled around.

"So," they whispered. "What kept you and the Mrs. up to that kept you guys from showing up on time?" They inquired.

"Well, sir nosy," Fiona responded quietly. "I'd like to have you be the first to know, being my best friend and all – besides the 'Mrs.', that Imogen and I now coexist in the condo."

"No way!"

"Shhh, Eli shut up," Fiona replied.

"Sorry," he said, bringing his voice back down. "But really? You two live together? How did that happen?"

Fiona shrugged her shoulders. "Long story short, I was on a roommate hunt and she was helping me sort through candidates, but there weren't any that she approved of so she offered to stay there instead."

"I would have assumed it was because someone got knocked up, but considering that's not possible, " Eli smirked, not even bothering to finish that thought. "Congrats to the lucky couple, though, next step is an engagement, which I'm expecting in about a week or two."

"Hush," Fiona replied with a smile. "It was nice knowing she wasn't going anywhere. Even though it's only been one night everything feels so different, so positive and amazing already. Minus the mad dash for class this morning."

"I'm happy to hear that," he responded wholeheartedly. "But are you sure you two know enough about each other? Like bad habits, or even your past relationships? Plus living together is much different than just having a couple consecutive nights of sleepovers. What about when you guys need space? What are you going to do? "

"I thought you'd be supportive," Fiona slightly dismissed.

"I do support you," Eli began. "I just hope I'm wrong in thinking this was a little rushed. I definitely don't want to see my two best friends break up."

Fiona winced at the context of 'break up' and her relationship with Imogen being used together. "I'm sure we do, and if we don't then this is the ultimate test. The majority of couples go through this process; we just did it at a younger age. We've been together for quite some time already, and we were best friends before that. I think we can manage."

Eli held his hands up reflecting surrender. "Alright, alright you got me Coyne. You and Imogen are picture perfect," he said with a smile, turning back around.

Fiona's lips pressed together, her face resembling the thinking sort. Her manicured nails drummed along her desk in a steady rhythm as her other hand came up to support her chin, elbow resting on the wooden surface. She loved Imogen for all she was, good and bad, and had the move in not happened now, it would've within the next six months or less. She had confidence in the both herself and Imogen, and she knew Eli was trying to look at the situation from all angles. She couldn't help but wonder, though, as she looked over at her occupied girlfriend, what could surface and potentially hinder their relationship?

(Sorry for a pretty shallow chapter. I wanted to update so you guys know I'm still working on it, but get what matters just right. I'm not neglecting any stories anymore :])))


End file.
